Alkyl 4-ketoalkanoates have a variety of commercially important uses; for example, as intermediates for organic synthesis. Ketoalkanoic acids are used industrially in the manufacture of rubbers, plastics and medicinals. Methyl 4-ketohexanoate can, for example, be cyclized to provide 2-methylcyclopentane-1,3-dione. This latter compound and its 2-polycarbonalkyl homologs, such as 2-ethylcyclopentane-1,3-dione, prepared from methyl 4-ketoheptanoate, are of substantial importance in the preparation of therapeutically-active-totally-synthetic steroids such as estrone, estradiol, 19-nortestosterone and the like. Alkyl 4-ketoalkanoates have been made by the reaction of a secondary nitroparaffin with aqueous sodium hydroxide yielding the sodium salt of the corresponding aci-nitro compound, which is treated with strong mineral acids to give ketones (the so-called "Nef" reaction). The acids are subsequently esterified. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,337, issued Jan. 27, 1970 uses a similar process, but uses a strong mineral acid in an alcohol solution to directly produce the ketoalkanoate. The process of the instant invention avoids the use of nitro compounds and uses readily available .alpha. - .beta. unsaturated acid esters, such as methyl acrylate as a feedstock.